


Cravings

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: While pregnant with their second child, Melony has a specific craving that only her husband can provide her.
Relationships: Melony/Melony's Husband
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Cravings

Today was a normal, relaxing day. There had been no gym challengers coming to battle her, so she hadn't had to leave her house that day. She hadn't even had to change out of her nightclothes, which was somewhat of a relief. As much as she loved being in her gym, battling young trainers under a sea of screaming, adoring fans, she had lately been feeling like a few days of relaxation would do her some good. So it was nice to be lying down on the couch next to her husband, wearing her white pajama pants and a recently-bought matching pajama top, large enough to cover her pregnant belly.

She ran her hands gently over her enlarged stomach, smiling softly. They had both been really young - not even married at the time - when she had become pregnant with their first child, Gordie, and that had been a terrifying experience for her. She had been so worried about how they were going to raise a baby, and what others would think of her getting pregnant so young. Selfishly, she had also wondered how it would affect her career. At the time, she was training to become a gym leader, and she knew she would have to take maternity leave to raise their child. Would she be able to get back to where she was in her training with the same energy? Would there even be _time_ with a baby to take care of?

A few years later, and she could look back on those times and realize she had been overreacting. Sure, it was scary, but there were absolutely no regrets from either of them about what had happened. They got married before Gordie was born, and she took her maternity leave to take care of him. Obviously it wasn't all sunshine and daisies, but they got through it together. Her husband was a wonderful father, making sure they were taken care of financially while also watching over little Gordie when she was too tired to even move. She could never thank him enough for his care and his efforts in those initial years.

Now that Gordie was a little bit older, and they were comfortable with where they were, they'd come to a mutual decision that they were ready to have another child. It was easier to deal with this time, though sometimes the same old worries made sure to crop up at the most inopportune of times. Once again, they were selfish thoughts, which she wish she didn't have. In between pregnancies, she had become the leader of the Circhester Gym, and she was proud of that. Outside of the family she had created with her husband, she was most proud of being a gym leader. Just like with the halt in her training when she'd had Gordie, she had trouble thinking about taking maternity leave again for their second child. She was always wondering if the gym would be in good hands while she was gone, or if she'd even be allowed to return should it end up in _great_ hands.

There was also that unnecessary worry that her husband would find her less attractive. She knew that he had stuck with her like glue during her first pregnancy, and he had never wavered from helping her as another baby grew inside her, but she couldn't help but think about how he looked at her. When he saw her now, did he ever feel that their choice had been a mistake? She knew that it wasn't a rational thought, but she still lifted up her head to look at him on the other side of the couch, as if she could tell the truth through his face. 

When he looked in her direction, he smiled that warm, loving smile he always had whenever they locked eyes, and it was like she was a giddy tween again, desperately wanting the attractive boy who swore that one day, he would become the world's best Pokémon Master. While that hadn't been in the cards for him, at least she knew that she had married the world's best husband. She felt reassured in an instant without any words passing between them.

There were also other feelings that cropped up as she stared at him. They both were dressed more relaxed on their day off, but his outfit was quite different than hers. Actually, calling it an 'outfit' wouldn't be entirely accurate: all he was wearing was a pair of gray boxer-briefs. That let her ogle his bare chest, her eyes shifting up and down his muscular frame. She let out a quiet, happy sigh, admiring the way the hair on his chest always seemed to be so immaculately groomed. He was just a perfect specimen of a man, and she couldn't imagine anyone else being the father of the child she carried.

As usual, her eyes didn't stop just on his torso, impressive as it was. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, grunting a bit at the extra weight she needed to heft up. Now she had a better look at what he was packing between his legs. His underwear was rather tight around his waist, letting her see his bulge in all its clothed glory. She knew that he wasn't even hard yet, though she hoped to change that. 

"Honey?" With another groan, she sat up, scooting closer to her husband. "I feel a craving coming on."

"Oh?" He turned away from the television, smiling at her. "Do we have it in the kitchen, or do you need me to go out and get it for you?" It was cute how innocent he could act sometimes. He was such a beefcake to her, yet oftentimes he was just this sweet, innocent man that belied the strength he held. That was one of the things that she absolutely adored about him.

"Actually..." She placed a hand on his thigh, slowly rubbing it up and down. "You don't need to go anywhere. What I'm craving is right here on this couch." She giggled as realization crossed his face, his lips parting and shaping into an 'O' of recognition. Pushing down on his thigh, she lowered herself off of the couch. It was more of an effort than it would be normally, but she eventually got down onto her knees. Had to be careful when she had another life inside her.

She put her hands on her husband's knees, and he spread his legs for her to scoot in between. Biting down on her lip, she transitioned to his thighs, rubbing up and down on them. Her hands would get close to his cock, but she deliberately ignored it for the moment, enjoying the sight of it moving in his underwear. It appeared that her touches were getting him going, even though she hadn't reached the jackpot yet. She loved watching him grow erect that way, where she could see him straining his underwear. If it was an older pair, she felt like he might tear it with a single throb.

She watched with unbridled excitement as he throbbed in his briefs, enough to lift the fabric a touch from his hips. God, how badly she was craving him in that moment. Looking up at him, she saw him staring right back at her, that same want swimming in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that her previous thoughts were completely unfounded. He _loved_ her, just as she loved him. It was silly of her to even doubt it for a second. Now, it was time for less sad thoughts and more sexy thoughts.

Grabbing onto his underwear, she started to tug them down his legs. He lifted up his hips to help her, making it easier for her to get them off his body. The moment his hips were lifted up, her eyes were focused right on his crotch. His underwear came down far enough to render him naked, and she stopped what she was doing to appreciate his cock. She just loved how it looked: its size, its girth, the way it throbbed unbidden up and down in between his legs. Not to mention his heavy balls now resting perfectly between his thighs. She couldn't get his underwear off the rest of the way fast enough.

She had to move out of the way to let his briefs fall to his ankles, and to let him step out of them. After that, when she had discarded the unnecessary garment, she shuffled back between his legs, placing a hand on her pregnant stomach and another on his thigh to keep herself steady. Then she wrapped the hand on his thigh around his cock, slowly stroking it and feeling it throb in her hand.

The quiet, gruff sounds he was making above her was music to her ears. She kept stroking him slowly but rhythmically, drawing out more of those sounds that she loved. His cock felt nice and velvety in her hand: ironically soft, considering how rock-hard he was in that moment. She leaned up to give his tip a gentle kiss, feeling his throbbing increase double-time in her hand. It made her smile.

Her hand slid down his length, stroking from the base to the middle. The tip was now property of her lips, as she leaned in and took it in her mouth. She suckled on it, flicking at it with her tongue to make his moans louder. Then she slowly slid her lips down his length, taking about half of it in her mouth. Her lips were down far enough to kiss her fist, which she did with an internal giggle. Sliding her hand back down to the base, she got a perfect grip on him and began to suck his cock.

She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, wrapping her tongue around his length as she did so. Coating him in her saliva, she couldn't help but salivate over how he felt in her mouth: how he tasted. Her ears were attuned to the sound of his moans, deep and powerful above her. She removed the hand she had on her belly and placed it on his stomach, slowly rubbing it up and down.

While sucking on his cock, she glanced up at him with her big blue eyes. She smiled around his cock, the hand on his base transferring to his thigh. Pressing her hands against his flesh, she kept her eyes locked on his as she blew him. She could see the unrestrained lust in his eyes, and the way he was breathing a little bit heavier than before. His chest was rising and falling with his breathing, and she couldn't get enough of the fact that it was _her_ who was making those reactions happen.

The hand on his stomach slid back down to his thigh, and she pressed into his thighs as she took more of him into her mouth. She sucked on him hungrily, greedily, like the cravings she was having were too much to bear. More than half of his cock was in her mouth now, being attended to with increasing gusto. His moans were increasing continuously, from quiet to surprisingly loud. It was a sign that he was getting closer to cumming, which would satisfy her craving. However, she didn't want things to end just yet.

She slowly pulled herself off of his cock, giving the tip one last kiss. Her hands came off his thighs, and she noticed the confusion in his eyes. That was settled quickly when she grabbed the bottom of her pajama top and pulled it off. Her breasts, which had already been pretty big, had grown since her pregnancy, and she'd had to go up a cup size or two with her bras to compensate. She reached behind her back and unclasped her larger bra, taking it off and baring her admittedly-huge breasts. His eyes had drifted down there, which was a natural reaction. She smiled up at him, offering him a good look at her bared torso before returning to sucking his cock.

Her oral ministrations were steady, but not overly powerful, since she wanted to give him pleasure without letting him fall over the edge just yet. One of her hands slipped beneath her and went for his balls, cupping them and giving them a gentle lift. He had heavy balls, heavier when they were filling with cum. She gave them a gentle squeeze, loving how they felt in her hands. They were so soft, and she couldn't get enough of that feeling. 

Once again she pulled herself off of her husband, but as usual, she had a good reason for doing so. She scooted forward, as close as she could get, then hefted up her breasts and wrapped them around his cock. Her smile widened as his eyes did, her heavy breasts nearly squeezing the life out of his stiff cock. His legs spread as wide as they could so she had more room to do her thing, and boy did she.

She held her breasts up, squeezing his cock and dropping them down his shaft. Then she lifted them up, then down again, hefting them up to show off her busty self. Soon enough, her husband was bucking up against her, and she let him titfuck her. He sat up fully, then leaned over to hold onto her shoulders and properly fuck those huge tits of hers. She kept glancing up at him, smiling at how unrestrained he now was. Licking her lips, she ducked back down and started to suck on his cock again, her mouth open to take in whatever amount of his length popped up from between her cleavage.

Dollops of pre-cum formed on his tip, which she gladly swallowed. She smiled at the way her breasts swallowed up his cock, feeling it throbbing wildly in between them. Though her hands weren't on his balls, she knew that he was about to cum. She clutched her tits and started to stroke him furiously with them, getting the comfortable friction going. Her mouth remained open over his tip in glorious anticipation.

"Rrrg!" With a strangled groan, her husband started to cum. It shot directly into her mouth, quickly filling her up. She had to pull back to avoid choking, which let rope after rope of his sticky spunk spray all over face and breasts. There was so much of it, and it got everywhere. At least, it _felt_ like it was: she'd had to close her eyes to avoid any of it getting in there and impairing her vision. She could certainly feel it touching down all over her skin, though. It was her favorite skincare routine.

When her eyes fluttered open, she looked down at herself. There was cum all over the tops of her breasts, and she could feel it dripping down her face. She sighed contently, smiling as she pulled herself away from his cock. Opening her mouth to show all the cum she had collected, she swallowed it in front of his wide, loving eyes. A bit of cum was staining his tip, so she bent over to lick it up, making sure his cock was completely cleaned up. 

"Ahh, that was very satisfying," she moaned, running her fingers across her chest to dab at his cum. She lifted her fingers to her lips and put them in her mouth, sucking off the cum with another happy sigh. After a couple swipes with her fingers, she knew that it would take way too long to clean the rest off like that. As much as she enjoyed the taste, she needed to get cleaned off a bit quicker than that. "I'd better go get a towel." She put a hand on the armrest, grunting as she started to push herself up.

"I'll get it!" He helped her onto her feet, then guided her back onto the couch before heading towards the kitchen for a towel. She smiled as she relaxed on the couch, watching his well-toned ass walk away. God, she loved that man. She stared at the spot he had disappeared, smiling wider when he returned with a towel slung over his shoulder. Of course, her eyes went down to his semi-flaccid cock, which was bouncing gently against his thigh as he walked. She involuntarily licked her lips at the sight.

"Thank you, darling." She took the towel and started to clean off her face and chest. When she'd look over at him, she could see him watching her towel her breasts off specifically. She giggled, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "Enjoying what you see?" She teased him a little, squeezing her breasts together to put on a small show.

"Absolutely." He laughed, reaching down to playfully squeeze her tits. She giggled and slapped at his hands, though there was no malice behind it. He sat down next to her, not bothering to put back on his underwear. That was fine, since she hadn't bothered to put back on her bra or shirt either. Instead, she laid down, her head on his lap. She looked up at him, smiling. "You're the best wife a man could ever have, you know that?"

"Aww, you're just saying that." She laughed and slapped at his chest, blushing. "You're such a flatterer, you know that?"

"I know, but you deserve all the flattery in the world." He bent over to kiss her, and she happily reciprocated. When he pulled back, she could see nothing but love swimming in his eyes. "You are absolutely the best wife a man could ever have, and you're the best mother our children could ever have." He leaned over her side, gently kissing her stomach. She giggled at the contact, having to wipe a stray tear from her eye due to the emotions that had suddenly hit her.

"And you, mister, are the best husband a woman could ever have." She reached up to grab his face, pulling him down for another kiss. "And you're the best father our children could ever have." They pressed their foreheads against each other, smiling with all the love in the world. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too." He swooped in for another kiss, and they just sat there kissing and absently touching each other, not even remembering that the television was still on. They were too engrossed in each other, and that was fine by them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering where Gordie is, he's at a friend's house.


End file.
